


Please Stay

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Kudos: 1
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	Please Stay

Mogens usually slept well. Once he hit his bed it was lights out and normally only vague dreams. Sometimes though, he had nights where sleep was elusive and he would just stay awake and read or even just let his thoughts wander. 

It was on one of these nights that a knock came to his door. Which was odd to start with, because he [i]never[/i] got visitors, let alone in the middle of the night. As he was beginning to think it was just his imagination, another knock came. 

Well, he wasn't doing anything else, so he may as well get up. Going to his door he unlocked it, but only opened it a crack, since he wasn't completely sure that a gun wouldn't greet him on the other side. 

No worry about that on this night. No. In fact the least expected person was standing on his doorstep, if Mogens ever started expecting anyone. The blue uniform looked nearly black in the dark, and the blonde hair was in disarray, but it was still the postman at his door.

The other man had his gaze diverted to the ground and the postman was hugging himself and shivering enough to be noticeable, but hadn't said a word yet. "Sport?" Mogens opened the door more and Jesper lifted his gaze up slowly.

"Mogens" it came out softly "I…" the postman trailed off and then shut his mouth and his gaze started to drift down again. Mogens opened his door even more, an unspoken invitation to the warm insides. Jesper didn't move at first though, seeming as frozen as the snow.

When the taller man did finally get going, he stumbled and almost fell, but caught himself before stopping again past the door. Mogens closed that and locked it back up, and looked at the shivering form in question. 

Jesper still didn't speak, his skin pale and a look in his eyes that couldn't quite be read. "Welcome to my humble abode, can I offer you a stiff drink?" Jesper swayed a little, and the man blinked before shaking his head. Then the postman's legs gave completely out, and Mogens just caught him on instinct.

"Whoa there sport! You already been drinking or something?" Mogens got no answer save a desperate hold wrapping around his back. He could really feel the shaking body this close too, and it had to be from more than just the cold. 

Then Mogens heard a sob and he felt frozen in place when he felt the moisture to go with the sound on one of his shoulders. The postman was crying. No...Jesper was crying, and holding on to him like his life depended on it. Mogens swallowed and lifted his arms, hesitating a moment before hugging the thinner body back. 

He felt Jesper's grip tighten a little but it was the only gesture besides more crying that the other man offered. All Mogens could really do was stand there and hold Jesper until the shaking died down and the tears stopped. The grip let up but didn't leave and Jesper stayed like he was for a silent stretch before finally speaking.

"Can I stay?" Mogens tried to see Jespers face, but the angle didn't really give him much besides unruly hair. Jesper wanted to stay? Here? ….with...him?? Mogens felt confused and maybe a little touched. "Sure thing" he said a bit thickly "Maybe you should go to my bed first though hm? Can't have you sleeping in the doorway." 

Jesper made a soft sound Mogens couldn't decipher then [i]very[/i] slowly let go and drew away before getting to his feet again. The postman still looked pale, and now his eyes looked red and watery, but he didn't have that look in his eyes anymore. Jesper brushed off Mogens' shoulder the thin hand soon settling there and rubbing a circle with the thumb.

Mogens looked at it, then to Jesper again. The other man looked tired on top of everything else, and almost lost in thought, his gaze not fully in focus. "Champ?" Jesper blinked and met Mogens' gaze, this time holding it even as the hand drew away. "Sorry" a small smile appeared, but dropped quickly.

Jesper moved and hugged himself again, his gaze dropping to the ground again. Mogens found he missed the warmth at his shoulder...and against him too, but he said nothing. Instead he grabbed Jesper around the shoulders with one arm and smirked "Well it's only one floor and not as grand as the post office, but it's home."

Mogens then led the man to the bedroom and then released the still shaking frame with a feeling niggling at him. He ignored it and then faced Jesper who was just staring at the bed in an empty sort of way. Mogens glanced at his bed, which had a slight dip in it and shrugged.

"It's more comfortable than it looks" Jesper didn't respond or even move and now Mogens had to actually address his building worry. This wasn't like Jesper, something was definitely up. Moving slowly he tugged on one of Jesper's arms and the postman moved to look at him.

"You going to lay down all dressed and with boots on there? Not that I mind of course, but I figured you at least had better standards postman." Jesper blinked slowly then seemed to try and look at himself before finally moving to take off the boots. Then the top came off, and soon the pants followed, leaving Jesper in his underclothes. 

Jesper then went to the bed and once he was on the mattress, he rolled to the side. Mogens covered him, and moved to leave, but Jesper grabbed his arm and gripped tight. "Please" Jesper said and looked at him "Please Mogens..." the unsaid hung in the air and Mogens stared at the shivering man in his bed. 

There would be no use of him laying down. He would get no sleep. Yet…it really felt like Jesper wanted him to stay there. After another long moment, Mogens just went ahead and moved to lay on the mattress. Jesper let his arm go only to wrap an arm around Mogens' body. Jesper then settled his head on Mogens' shoulder and sighed. 

Mogens looked down at the other man, and saw that Jesper at least looked a bit more calm. The postman actually looked sleepy. Mogens looked up and got ready to stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night. "I can hear your heartbeat" Mogens nearly jumped as the voice broke the silence. 

"It's calming…" Mogens looked at Jesper again only to find the other man's eyes were closed. Well, at least one of them would sleep. Jesper moved some, snuggling right up against Mogens and Mogens could still feel Jesper shaking a little. Not as badly as before, but it was still there. 

"Jesper" he saw the postman's eyebrows raise even if the eyes did stay closed. "What happened?" Those eyebrows lowered, furrowing and a displeased frown appeared. "I don't want to talk about it...not right now." Mogens saw how tense the other man was and sighed "Okay sport" Jesper relaxed and adjusted his hold on Mogens just a little before seemingly settling down. 

Mogens just watched until it was clear that Jesper was asleep. Then he kissed the top of Jespers head and decided to at least try and get some sleep himself.


End file.
